MU2K14:Venom
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Flash Thompson aka Agent Venom now with S.H.I.E.L.D confronts his most deadliest opponent..
1. Chapter 1

VENOM #1

CYANIDE STRIKES PART 1

By: Tony Breame

Deep within a lab in the Pacific Northwest, there lies a creature hidden for years from those connected to it. All the machines were once so perfect and high tech. The lab and its equipment were colored silver and chrome before the deaths. Each computer had lines of code, but now are covered in the blood of those who worked on them. The bodies themselves were ripped apart limb from limb. Some of the heads were eaten. This lab is owned by the organization called Dagger. The head researcher was named Greg Coleman and the creator of the beast. The last thing he would ever see are the dead white eyes of the monster he made. It stood at 7'2" and was colored a greenish teal. It had the build of a Xenomorph mixed with a Skrull. His extended jaws are covered in its saliva and it was smiling. It takes a bite out of Dr. Coleman and moved into the shadows. Now that it is free, the world will know fear. They are going to be hunted by the creature known now as Cyanide.

Let me start by saying that the world is safer with them gone, but I know the war is never over. I fought for my country and lost my legs. That was the kind of war I experienced before I got this parasite. I'm in a new kind of war; a war with insane men and women that want to rule us. I'm no Captain America, but I'm a soldier and damn good one. I will be the soldier everyone needs me to be. My name is Private Eugene "Flash" Thompson and I am Venom…

Flash is standing in the middle of an empty void of white and red. He is in costume but it has noticeable battle damage. Flash is covered in blood and has scars that were made by claws. His right arm is now limp and looks as if it was almost torn off his body. He looks around him but he sees nothing. Yet he feels like something or someone is watching him. Shadows keep moving behind him and there is a sense of fear and anger in Flash.

"Who's there?" Flash yells. "I'm warning you, I can still kick seven different kinds of ass like this."

**** No one answers him and the shadows move even faster. Flash prepares for a fight but feels something pierce his spine. He was stabbed by a long bony tail. Blood started to pour from his mouth and back as he falls to his knees. He looks up to see his attacker. It lifts its claw to finish him. As it descends, Flash wakes up in a cold and fear filled sweat. He moves to the left side of his bed and wipes his hands over his face. "What the hell was that?" Flash thought to himself with his face in his hands. He moves to his wheelchair and turns on his lamp. He hears a knock on his door. "Come in." The door opens to Director Coulson and someone Flash never met before. The man had on a blue lab coat with a silver dagger on the back. The man himself was in his forties and had a pair of horned rimmed glasses to cover his black eyes.

"Flash, this is Doctor Collin Marks and he wants your help." Coulson said as the two walk inside Flash's room. The doctor extends his hand to shake Flash's. "Nice to meet you Private Thompson I'm guessing you want to know what I need you for, right? I'm a part of an organization called Dagger. We are the most secret sect of scientists and spies on the planet with projects that could kill us all. We lost contact with our Pacific Northwest lab 72 hours ago and we want to know what caused it."

Flash looks at him and said "Ok? You know you could have sent your own agents to the lab to find out. Why do you need me?" Marks looks Flash in the eyes and said in a cold tone "We know, but I can't risk the man power with what is inside." Coulson looks at Marks and was about to say something when Flash said "What is inside the lab?" Marks turns around to leave the room and told Flash "An apex predator."

Meanwhile, in Nebraska, Cyanide darts through the alleys of a small town. Its eyes lock on its next victim. A drunken man staggers through the sidewalk on his way home. His words are incoherent even to himself. When he reaches the ally Cyanide makes its move. The quickness of Cyanide's claws slice through the man like he was butter. He falls to the ground in a bloody mess. Cyanide pulls its kill into the ally and begins to feed. As he digs into his kill, he looks at a passing car. The license plate on the 2012 Honda Sana Fe was a New York one. Cyanide smiles and growls softly as it continues its meal.

Next Issue: Cyanide's hunt continues as Venom investigates the Dagger lab. What is the mystery behind Cyanide? Both Flash and you will know very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

VENOM #2

CYANIDE STRIKES PART 2

By: Tony Braeme

Something tells me that Marks is not telling me the truth. I have faced some insane things since I became Venom, but this is too crazy. All he told me was that "it" is an apex predator. I guess I'll find out soon. Is this thing somehow connected to the dream I had? I'm I going to die? If so, I'm ok with that. I'm Flash Thompson and I'm a hero.

Flash is on a helicopter heading to the Dagger lab in the state of Oregon. The lab was hidden in the forest around Mt. Hood. He's costume shines in the sunlight as the transport lands. Flash jumps off and is met by a Dagger scientist and a female guard. Flash looked at the two and studied them intensely. The scientist was 5'3" and had blonde hair. His coat was covered in blood and mud. His eyes stared at Flash and met him halfway. He extended his hand and waited for Flash to shake it.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Thompson, I take it you can to help us? I'm Dr. Andrew Masterson, head of the robotics division of Dagger." The doctor said to Flash. "I can do what I can doctor, but I would like to know more about this thing that escaped here. Dr. Marks told me very little about it." The guard moved to Flash and shook his hand. "The names Sgt. Donna Dixon, Agent Venom, you will find out when you follow us to the lab." Flash looked at her and said "Good to see a fellow soldier, Sgt. Dixon. I'm guessing you are getting paid to protect him?" Dixon held her gun up and said to the hero "Only the big bucks for the best, right?"

The three walk over to the nearest tree and Dr. Masterson lifted a secret hatch that has some buttons inside. A trap door opens and they continue the trek to the lab. Flash looks around as he walks down the staircase. He sees the claw marks and slashes along the walls and noticed that there are also holes on the ceiling. He thought the creature most have done that too. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to piece that together he also thought.

"We are almost to the lab, and the horror that's inside." Dr. Masterson said to the group. They found the giant steel door to the lab with a seven foot tall hole in it. "I think it didn't want to wait for the door to open doc." Flash said looking at the hole. They went into the hole and scanned the room that is covered in blood and gore. "What could do this?" Dixon said as she kneeled to search one of the bodies. Flash looks at the broken screens and the lines of forgotten codes. He walks to the nearby desk with a file on it. Flash picked up the file and a flash drive dropped onto the desk. "I think I found something?" Flash said and Dixon and Masterson walk over to him. "What is it Thompson?" Masterson said to him. "I'm hoping you would know, doc?"

Just then they heard a thud that echoed across the lab. Then a low hum began to ring in their ears. "Do you have anything to see what is on that flash drive?" Dixon said as she lifted her gun in a defensive stance. "I think I may have a nano computer in my coat pocket? I have to check first." Flash pulls out his guns and shouts "make it fast doc. I'm not going to wait here any longer because I get the feeling..." Then they heard a scream, a horrible, blood chilling scream. "We are not alone here."

Meanwhile, in New York, Cyanide creeps in the shadows. Its eyes move quickly as it looks for food. With great speed, it moves from alley to alley. It is close to New York City now. The real prey is there, the kind of prey to make the hunt better. A challenge, it thought, with the one they call Spider-Man. Then the one we know as brother.

Next issue: Cyanide vs. Spider-Man and what will flash face in the dead lab?


End file.
